The invention relates to a car with a locking mechanism for an adjustment device for a car seat. In particular, the present invention provides a particularly stable lateral guidance effective along the entire length of the gear tooth mechanism of mutually mating gear tooth regions.
According to a locking mechanism of the known type (DE 197 33 762 C1), gear tooth systems manufactured with the precision blanking (die cutting) procedure are constructed for protection of mutually interlocking gear tooth components to prevent lateral slippage of projecting parts which are built in the form of catches separated from each other by a certain distance. The lateral projecting parts can be formed only outside of the gear tooth region supporting the gear tooth locking elements. A mutually staggered arrangement of projecting parts can be produced and deployed on the opposite sides of the gear tooth system. An interconnected support for the locking element on both sides is therefore not enabled.
Another locking mechanism is also known (DE 36 35 023 A1), wherein two retention regions are produced with the hot gear wheel unrolling procedure on different sides of the gear wheel system, producing lateral overlapping of the gear wheel elements on the opposite side.
A similar manufacturing procedure is expensive and relatively imprecise. Moreover, the heating of the workpiece, which is critically important for the hot gear wheel unrolling procedure, results in a heat delay.
In view of the current state of the technology, the task of the present invention is to improve the lateral guidance in the gear tooth region produced with precision blanking in a locking mechanism according to known prior art.
The solution of this task is accomplished in accordance with the locking mechanism of the present invention. In particular, the present invention relates to a locking mechanism for an adjustment device of a car seat is provided with a first and a with a second locking element having mutually interlocking tooth gear regions, wherein at least one locking element is formed as a precision blanking element and provided with a projection arranged next to the tooth gear, protecting the tooth gear against lateral slippage. The projection per se is constructed at least along essentially the entire length of a bridge extended over the tooth gear, while a second locking element is extend opposite in the direction of the first locking element. The bridge is guided on both sides in a groove running parallel to the tooth gear of the second locking element.
The solution of this invention provides a particularly stable lateral guidance effective along the entire length of the gear tooth mechanism of mutually mating gear tooth regions.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the description is to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.